


Plagued

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Gen, London 1665-1666, Mini, Murder, Mystical Creatures, Slice of Life, Vampires, Violence, WTF Kombat 2021, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Видят звезды, она не хотела, чтобы все к этому пришло. Она не хотела — но так получилось.
Relationships: С./Э.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Plagued

Она притягивала взгляд. Длинными распущенными волосами, громким голосом, румянцем, чистыми глазами — то отливающими холодом, то обманчиво голубыми и прозрачными, как вода в горной реке. Всем тем, что в этом городе было надолго забыто. 

С. посмотрела искоса и поджала губы. Она помнила, как бывает, когда хочется проверить, не показалось ли. Помнила все цвета: затянутые болотной зеленью нежности, потемневшие, почти черные, словно ночная гроза, прозрачные от боли, яркие — от пронзительного счастья. Шальные и мутные от дикой магии.

Ледяными углями светящиеся в полумраке — от ненависти и ярости.

К сожалению, на память С. никогда не жаловалась.

Э. явилась сюда на маленьких каблуках, в цветастых тканях, не скованная ужасами болезни, и разрывала грязь и черноту Лондона жадно, как крысы рвали мертвые тела в его канавах. Обманчиво живая, она колдовским фонарем ловила мух, мотыльков, ночных бабочек и ящериц.

И комаров.

С. невесело приподняла уголок губ и перелистнула страницу. Ей не нужно было смотреть, чтобы ощутить ее присутствие. Запах и без того забивался в нос, от него уже начинало першить в горле.

Где бы ни появлялась, куда бы ни приводила ее магия хаоса — Э. везде оказывалась в центре внимания. И в погибающем от чумы городе С. просто не могла ее не заметить.

Хотя, Э., наверное, хотела, чтобы заметила. Не зря она явилась в этот паб, последний из работающих в этой части города, ютящийся в подворотне между закрытой винной лавкой и неказистой ткацкой фабрикой. Именно в этот день. Именно в это время. Именно сейчас — когда С. так не хотелось сидеть в закрытом доме и притворяться трусливой смертной.

Судьба сталкивала их по-прежнему немилосердно. Вкладывала в ладони осколки разбитого зеркала и заставляла сжимать все сильнее, до тех пор, пока они не ранили до костей.

Раздался взрыв смеха. Уже почти час Э. делала вид, что стола в темном углу у окна не существует, а С. безуспешно пыталась читать один из спасенных от огня дневников: он принадлежал ученому, доктору, бесславно сгинувшему в одиночестве.

В другой раз она назвала бы их с Э. поведение глупым. В другой раз она не перечитывала бы одну и ту же строчку по четвертому кругу.

После того, как громкий смех стих и приобрел мурлыкающие интонации, С. тяжело вздохнула и дневник все-таки отложила. Подняла взгляд. Э. говорила с молодым стражником. Он был не в форме, но узнать его оказалось легко: стрижка, кисловатый запах пороха, нож с серебряным тиснением в голенище сапога, осанка и манера говорить выдавали его быстрее, чем выдала бы одежда. Стражникам запрещено было открыто посещать пабы вроде этого, поэтому они искали способы проводить досуг незаметно.

В окружении смерти им всем, этим людям, так отчаянно хотелось жить. Они торопились — и ошибались.

Где-то глубоко в душе С. понимала это стремление.

И Э. тоже — она все продолжала. Воздух в пабе набирал вес, тяжелея от густой магии. Глаза Э. светились тепло, как светлячки в ведьминском лесу, и она не сидела на месте: двигалась по помещению, невзначай касаясь предметов, мебели, всего живого и неживого. Задевала углы и стулья, руки и плечи, тушила свечи, гладила по коленям, открытым шеям и ушам, непокрытым волосам. Стирала хмурые отпечатки с лиц посетителей, как стирают гарь с закопченных окон, танцевала и смеялась, прижимаясь спиной к очередному мужчине, наступала на ноги и вскрикивала: «Простите, это вышло случайно!»

Слова ее перемежались заклятиями, такими тихими, что слышала только С., и совсем скоро весь паб оказался окутан магией. Лица посетителей разгладились, стали сонными и нелепо блаженными. Их разумы совсем опустели, подчиняясь.

От этих перемен С. всегда становилось немного печально.

Магия Э., несмотря на внешнюю легкость, никогда не была светлой. Она была душащей, как смог лондонских фабрик, работающих на износ, как чудовищные утренние туманы, смешанные с дымом горелых тел, как вонь разложения, заполнившая, казалось, каждый здешний дом. Магия Э. пьянила сладким дурманом, оставляя после себя головную боль, сожаления и тяжелое похмелье.

Кажется, так же на действовал на смертных алкоголь. С. не помнила. Зато помнила, что кровь Э. на вкус совсем не такая, как ее же магия. Наверное, потому что была настоящей.

Она могла бы спасти их всех, вдруг подумала С. По щелчку пальцев спасти весь этот пропащий город: вылечить черную смерть, изгнать крыс и блох, избавить от плача сирот и матерей, сбить серую тоску с мощеных крыш, очистить смертных. Стать для них святой. Но Э. предпочитала убивать и разрушать, пить страдания вместо вина, медленно мучать, ловя последние выдохи с безумием заигравшегося ребенка — как настоящее дитя дьявола, каким ее всегда и считали.

Когда-то очень давно С. тоже была такой — бесконечно алчущей крови, всесильной, жестокой. И почти три тысячелетия разницы между ними действительно имели значение.

Наверняка подслушав ее мысли, Э. ядовито улыбнулась, взмахом руки освободила центр от столов, откинула за спину волосы и устроилась верхом на скамье.

К С. она так и не подошла. Не взглянула, не коснулась, не повернула головы в ее сторону — ничего, словно ее и не существовало вовсе. И теперь, когда все в пабе смотрели только на Э. и были целиком в ее власти, она поманила к себе того самого стражника. Очень медленно потянула шнуровку на рубашке, раскрывая горло и чистую шею, выдохнула так шумно, что задвигались ключицы, и сглотнула.

С. закатила бы глаза, если бы могла моргнуть.

Теперь, когда Э. неторопливо раздевала безвольного стражника, не оставалось сомнений — это представление целиком и полностью для С. Только для нее. Остальные вряд ли доживут до рассвета, морок такого размаха высасывал жизни жадными глотками, наполняя только Э. и ее магические сосуды.

И С. совсем не было их жаль. Ни одного из этих смертных: ни сумрачных, тусклых женщин в посеревших от грязи платках, ни сальных, грязных мужчин, ни седого старика-бармена и его изможденную жену, ни — особенно — молодого, почти юного стражника, еще только учащегося жить. Никого.

Она мрачно прислушалась к себе, подыскивая сожаления в тишине внутри, хоть какой-то отклик. Но их не было. Нет, в другое время, в их совместном прошлом — она бы даже присоединилась. Эту гнетущую лондонскую атмосферу можно было только добить, раздавив каблуками сердце.

Возможно, ей еще было, над чем поработать.

Голова на эти мысли отозвалась неприятной болью. Без крови было тяжело, но С. держала данное себе обещание и не собиралась больше его нарушать. Ведь она за этим сюда и приехала — запахи гниения и болезни наполняли этот город от забитых нечистотами стоков до самого неба, отвращением перебивая голод, и это помогало. Пока помогало.

До сегодняшнего вечера. Пока осколки зеркала не вскрыли зажившие раны.

С. потерла висок и снова открыла дневник, сев боком. Равнодушно устроила локоть на столе, подвинула ближе подсвечник, загораживая скамью в центре ярким пламенем. Что ее волновало в последнюю очередь, так это плотские утехи, тем более в исполнении Э. и какого-то человека. Что бы она с ним ни вытворяла, на это — и даже большее — она насмотрелась еще несколько сотен лет назад, а Э. все не надоедало. Ей всегда было мало. Чего еще было ждать от ведьминской натуры?

И все равно взгляд то и дело утекал в центр помещения.

Э. раздеваться не стала. Стражник оседлал скамью напротив нее, и теперь ее руки свободно скользили по его голой груди, изучая. Пальцы жадно гладили бледную кожу: ключицы, выступающие бугры мышц, соски, цепляли волоски и спускались ниже, до торчащей из расстегнутых штанов потемневшей головки. Возвращались обратно, только коснувшись — почти невинно, почти испуганно. Короткие ногти чертили узоры — они тут же вспухали красными полосами воспаления.

В пабе не осталось ни звука. Магия глушила все лишнее, люди застыли, тоже подчиняясь ее указам, только фитиль свечи рядом с С. еще потрескивал. Стражник слабо застонал в тишине — еще не от боли, но уже не от удовольствия, и колдовской шепот заткнул ему рот, мгновенно расползаясь по углам. Слова заклинания были похожи на раскормленных тараканов — темные, осязаемые, от них оставались одни тени но досках и камнях, настолько они были быстры.

Но и они не коснулись С. Будто Э. боялась дотронуться даже случайно, хотя бы частью своей магии.

Густо покраснев, стражник тяжело навалился на скамью, уперевшись перед собой руками. С. не надо было видеть, она и так знала, что будет дальше, и все равно смотрела. Карие глаза на безвольном лице, до этого полноцветные, начали затягиваться белесой пленкой, потом — наполнились сеткой сосудов. Темные волосы прилипли к взмокшим вискам, из левого уха, запузырившись, тонкой струйкой потекла кровь. Дыхание сбивалось на каждом вдохе, становясь надсадным, грудная клетка задвигалась быстро и часто, а живот покрылся испариной.

С. даже знала, как это выглядит изнутри — когда все органы теряют влагу жизни, превращаясь в выжатые пористые тряпки. Они вместе наблюдали за этим заклинанием: ловили неосторожных зевак в разных городах, вскрывали, удерживая на волосок от смерти, не позволяя уйти, и рассматривали, что будет, если менять слова, саму магию.

Э. для ее удобства его придумала: «Чем кусать немытые шеи, давай я закупорю жизнь в бутылку до последней капли... я сумею, и ты перестанешь улыбаться, словно я предложила превратить океаны в вино, вот увидишь».

Океаны были для магии Э. слишком велики — тогда еще были, но улыбалась С. вовсе не поэтому. Просто Э. была амбициозна, как бывают амбициозны только новорожденные боги, и это смешило. Э. еще была живой.

Она говорила: «Я люблю кошек», — и через мгновение из-за угла показывались два, четыре, десятки горящих глаз. Кошки уходили из своих домов, вылезали из убежищ, распушали хвосты, ластились, мурлыкали — кошки ее тоже любили. С. всегда любила собак — и улыбалась, когда теплая рука тянула ее за запястье к мягкой кошачьей шерсти.

Э. говорила: «Магия — это не то, что можно измерить, это то, что нужно чувствовать», — и касанием пальца распускала кувшинки на ели: «Потому что каждая колючка может быть цветком». С. пряталась в лесных тенях — по привычке, потому что тогда зеркало у сердца Э. еще было целым. Срывала кувшинки, пахнущие еловыми шишками, и улыбалась. 

Э. купала звезды в лесных прудах, возвращала на ночной небосвод, меняла местами и смеялась: «Они сломают голову, когда попытаются понять». И они — звездочеты, ученые, великие умы, друзья С., которых она слушала внимательно, которых всегда ценила — действительно ломали головы, гадая, почему же звезды так изменчивы над их городами. С. знала, но молчала, как молчат дети, втянутые в сговор о краже свежих яблок с залитой светом материнской кухни. И улыбалась фальшивому небу.

Э. говорила: «Мне не нравятся ссоры», — и хохотала, глядя, как разгораются войны. Сталкивала лбами мужчин и женщин, детей и стариков, подбрасывая неправильные мысли, нашептывая неправильные выводы, развязывая конфликты и испаряясь тут же, будто и не было. Она бродила босыми ступнями по свежим трупам на поле боя, появлялась из дыма костров под красным небом, почти танцуя, вскрывала тела, крошила руками кости, собирала зубы, ногти, волосы и кровь в фиалы, извлекала из глазниц белые шары глаз, ловила воронов — целовала в черные перья — и смеялась: «Чувствуешь? Как они жили! Сколько чувств у них было!». А С. качала головой — дитя, как есть, дурное, сильное дитя — и улыбалась.

Э. говорила: «Если ты меня встретила, значит, я нужна тебе сейчас, иначе не бывает», — и была права. Права как никогда. С. чувствовала, как жизнь, та жизнь, с которой они давно существовали параллельно, не соприкасаясь, вдруг втянула ее в свой поток, подхватила и понесла. 

И это было изумительно. Это действительно было ей нужно, даже нужнее, чем кровь. Но у счастья была и другая сторона. Магия не брала плату монетами, она всегда была жестокой — поэтому-то С. ей и не доверяла, — и чем ярче озарял ее свет, тем глубже становилась тень. Четче выделялась граница между тем, что живо, и тем, что на самом деле мертво.

Воспоминания не позволили отвернуться.

Вены стражника потемнели, проступая под кожей, он стал похож на лист растения — если смотреть на просвет. А Э. все продолжала. Придвинулась совсем близко, качнула головой и неспешно поцеловала приоткрытый уголок рта, щеку, скулу. Очень медленно собрала языком кровь под ухом. Облизнулась, на мгновение теряя человеческий облик.

Внутри С. что-то тревожно дрогнуло: кошка. Мягкая шерсть, кисти на ушах, непропорционально большие глаза, острые, круглые клыки-шила. Как давно Э. стала такой? Как давно начала терять _человеческое_ в погоне за магией?

Была ли в этом ее, С., вина?

_Может, зря она не разбила ее зеркало?_

Свежая кровь остро пахла, бурлила, рвалась наружу под руками Э., вскипала внутри тела стражника. Ее магия всегда влияла на вкус: под мороком жертвы отдавались добровольно, не портясь болью и страданиями, в последние мгновения, умирая от удовольствия и боли, даже становились слаще, но выглядело это не эстетично. Э. нравилось.

С. почувствовала, как ее одолевает ностальгия. Кровь самой Э. на вкус всегда немного горчила. Сколько бы она ни доказывала обратное, сопротивления и непокорности в ней было больше. С. поджала губы и все-таки нашла в себе силы отвернуться.

— Не хочешь смотреть? — громко спросила Э. — Как лицемерно. Взгляни, как он счастлив быть послушным. Ему нравится, когда им управляют, решают все за него и держат так крепко, что по-другому не живется. 

С. промолчала, постукивая пальцем по странице. Острое кошачье шило угодило в больное место.

— А знаешь, что сделает его по-настоящему счастливым? — спросила Э., и С. услышала хрип. Повернулась, успев увидеть, как Э. вытягивает из голенища стражника нож, наклонившись прямо к его промежности и нежно потеревшись щекой о живот и набухший член. — Смерть. Венец подчинения.

Перебросив рукоятку в правую руку, Э. отрывисто сказала что-то злое — то ли заклинание, то ли ругательство — повела раскрытой ладонью, и вся кровь в мужском теле устремилась за ней к подставленной открытой шее. Стражник влажно захрипел, пытаясь вдохнуть, судорожно заскреб пальцами воздух. Жилы жизни вздулись буграми, побагровели до черноты, раздулись, натягивая кожу — и Э. рассекла их одним быстрым движением, нечеловечески зашипев. От пореза шея лопнула, как переспевший томат, почти разорвавшись, блеснули порванные мышцы.

Стражник забулькал, инстинктивно ухватился за горло, пытаясь зажать разошедшиеся края, но Э. не позволила — ласково перехватив запястья, поочередно рассекла сухожилия, и кисти безвольно обвисли. То же самое она проделала с локтями, затем с плечами, затем Э. толкнула пальцем в грудь, и тело завалилось назад, окончательно ложась на скамью. Задергалось, умирая, а кровь продолжила вырываться сильными толчками, подчиняясь магии и последним ударам сердца.

Э. превратила этого смертного в маленький, но эффектный фонтан. И ее это очень забавляло — как и все представление. Металлический запах, сладкий запах, запах жизни наполнил помещение, окружил С. со всех сторон, забрался в нос вместе с цитрусовой кислинкой. 

Если Э. хотела ее уязвить, у нее получилось. Если она хотела получить удовольствие — у нее всегда получалось.

Красный цвет быстро превращал паб в жертвенный алтарь. С. поражало, как много в человеке может быть крови. Она оседала на столах и скамьях, блаженных лицах посетителей, долетала до закопченных окон и люстры, шипела, брызгами попадая в огонь свечей, и все не кончалась.

Пара капель оказалась на столе перед ней, и С. выпрямилась, глядя на то, как бликует неровное пламя, отражаясь от багрянца.

Сладость переполнила воздух, и хоть дышать С. было не нужно, она все равно принюхивалась — как и всякий хищник, почуявший добычу. Во рту стало сухо, зрение обострилось, и она сглотнула. 

— Присоединиться не хочешь? — спросила Э. Она все так же на нее не смотрела, говорила с людьми вокруг, со скамьей, с грязными окнами — но обращалась только к ней. Потому что только С. могла ответить:

— Нет, спасибо. Не хочу.

Она положила на стол пять фунтов, прикрыла тарелкой с нетронутым хлебом. Этого было слишком много, особенно по нынешним меркам Лондона, и вряд ли эти деньги кому-то теперь достанутся, но она не любила оставаться в долгу — и у существ, и у мест.

Стражник уже едва подергивался в агонии, постепенно боком сползая на пол. Белки закатившихся глаз окрасились алым — почти черным, — разошедшиеся края раны на шее с едва заметными волокнами мышц напоминали перебитый льняной стебель.

Блаженные, изгвазданные в буром лица других посетителей бара навевали неприятные мысли. С. не хотела больше об этом думать, не хотела «если бы», она и так потратила на это пару лишних десятилетий.

— Ты стала убивать безрассуднее, — сказала она, поднимаясь. Благо плащ висел на крючке за ней и остался чистым.

— И это говоришь мне ты? — засмеялась Э.

— Я, — вздохнула С., — потому что больше никто не скажет. 

Пол под ногами влажно блестел. Она почти миновала лавку, но Э. поймала ее за руку — цепко, как клещами — и дернула на себя. С. удержалась. Раздраженно обернулась — медленно, без резких движений, не дыша. Глаза подскочившей с места Э. почти побелели, зрачки в светящиеся радужках стали крошечными точками, и она готова была прямо сейчас — сцепиться, снова. Сжечь этот паб, этот город, может, даже целую страну в пожаре их ссоры. Окровавленная, дерганая, она все еще была похожа на себя ту, живую, настоящую.

Но С. больше не могла улыбаться.

И именно сейчас, когда Э. коснулась ее мокрой окровавленной ладонью, сжала пальцами, оказалась так близко, изнутри отозвался голод. Забурлил, заклекотал, черный и древний, как глубокие воды ночного Нила, как звездное небо, магия и боги, потянулся навстречу не той крови, которой кругом было так много — но той, которая текла бессмертием по венам ее навсегда отобранной жизни.

Но С. умела с ним совладать. Она больше не пила тех, кто противился, она больше не настаивала, не насиловала, не пыталась отобрать, не требовала, не давила, не...

Она даже больше не жгла города.

— Если убьешь всех людей, останешься одна, потому что ты тоже человек, — прикрыв глаза, сказала С., зная, что это ни к чему не приведет.

Тоска тонким шипом пронзила ее безмолвное сердце, будто оно еще помнило, как страдать. Э. делала ей по-живому больно, и это, кажется, осталось самым настоящим, чем она еще могла для нее быть. 

— Ты до сих пор не понимаешь. Не указывай мне. Ты не можешь контролировать все! — отчаянно зашипела Э.

И поцеловала, размазывая по губам кислый металл, злость и страх. В голове тут же возник образ: обернутая в ткань зачарованная шкатулка на дне сундука, бархатная черная подкладка, складное зеркало на маленькой подушечке. Узор на серебре — круг печати, кошка и коршун по краям его, линии перекрестья судеб в центре, выпуклые символы — истертые, отполированные, знакомые до обожженных пальцев. С. больше не могла его касаться, но она касалась, а Э. хотела знать наверняка, что ее век не истечет еще долго. С. разрешила ей взглянуть.

Видят звезды, она не хотела, чтобы все к этому пришло. Она не хотела — но так получилось.

Кровь в поцелуе горчила ненавистью так сильно, что она едва удержалась, чтобы не сплюнуть. Узнала вкус — Э. поранилась о клыки, возможно собственные, но ее это не заботило. С. снова заглянула в белые глаза и промолчала. В их бесконечном споре они обе были по-своему правы, и именно поэтому не существовало решения, которое подошло бы. Не было исхода, в котором не пришлось бы жертвовать собой. Но С. жертвовала, потому что жадность ее — древняя и бесконечная, жадность черной одинокой пустоты — была сильнее, и наполнить ее не могло больше ничто. Только поэтому.

_Она не разбила ее зеркало, потому что не смогла отпустить._

Но для понимания этого Э. не хватало еще почти трех тысяч лет.

— Уходи, я больше не стану тебя искать, — тихо сказала она прямо у нее в голове, не размыкая измазанных в крови губ. — Уходи. Ты слишком упрямая и не изменишься, ты никогда не поймешь. Просто уходи.

И С. снова ушла — из этого города, из этой страны, из её жизни, исчезла в поисках нового места, в котором вкус пустоты можно будет перебить чем-нибудь отвратительным. Мало ли в мире людей было таких мест.

Последним, что она услышала, был треск лопнувших окон паба за ее спиной. В ночное небо со стонами металла вырвалось белое пламя преисподней, ломая крыши и обрушивая перекрытия.

Кажется, она слышала крик, дикий, совсем нечеловеческий. Гневный — но все еще живой.

Вместе с пабом и посетителями Э. безжалостно сжигала последние мосты.


End file.
